phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofenshmirtz family (2nd Dimension)
The "Doofenshmirtz family" are the 2nd Dimension counterparts of the Doofenshmirtz family, first appearing in the movie. They used to be the dictatorial rulers of the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area until their defeat. They are currently on the run from the law for their crimes against humanity. History Beginnings After losing his childhood toy train, Heinz grew up to be an evil scientist. He later moved to Danville where he would meet Charlene and fell in love with her. They marry and years later, Charlene gives birth to their daughter Vanessa. Rise to Power Several years later after setting up his evil company, Heinz developed a goal to take over the Tri-State Area by creating and mass-producing an army of giant robots called the Norm Bots. The O.W.C.A., having caught wind of his plan, sent out their best agent Perry the Platypus to stop Heinz in his tracks. However, being far more intelligent and devious than they thought, Heinz manages to defeat Perry and turns him into a ruthless cyborg known as Platyborg, programmed to serve him as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm Bots. Heinz then proceeds on with his plan, which became a complete success. As such, all businesses of the Tri-State Area fell under the Doofenshmirtz family's control, and Platyborg and the Norm Bots are assigned to keep their reign clean from opposition. This also led one of Platyborg's owners, Candace Flynn, to start up a resistance group bent on ending the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, though Doofenshmirtz manages to maintain his family's rule in the Tri-State Area for the next five years, leaving the Resistance with little or no success. During the early days of the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, Charlene (who turns out to be just as evil and intelligent as her husband) managed to capture 25 of O.W.C.A.'s agents and turned them into ruthless cyborgs to serve for their family. Also, in order to provide more benefits, Heinz and Charlene formulated a fake divorce in order to gain financial advantages (such as coupon mail, tax records, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips). Defeat & Escape After the fifth year passed by, Heinz was finally defeated after his attempt to invade the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area was foiled, which ultimately led to his arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction. Also, Platyborg is relieved of his evil programming and goes back to being the Flynn-Fletchers' pet. Two months following Heinz's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, Charlene sets out her animal cyborgs to kidnap Platyborg, though this failed (thanks to the Resistance's intervention). Eventually, Candace caught wind of Charlene, and decides to confront her in her penthouse, bringing a restrained Heinz along since she needs him to get past the sensor system to enter the building. However, anticipating that Candace would do so, Charlene sets her animal cyborgs to trap Platyborg, Candace, and Phineas Flynn, allowing Heinz to go free. Eventually, Ferb Fletcher manages to free the trio by pretending that he was captured and turned into a cyborg by Charlene, as part of the Resistance's true plan to infiltrate into Charlene's penthouse so that they can free the animal cyborgs from their evil programming and take both Heinz and Charlene into custody. As such, the Resistance manages to free all of the agents (except for Peter the Pandaborg) by using fedora hats equipped with deprogramming magnetic chips, and the animal agents hold both Heinz and Charlene at gunpoint. However, Vanessa (who turns out to be as evil and intelligent as her parents) foils this by tricking Candace into letting her have a moment with her family, allowing the entire Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape on a hover car driven by Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. As a result, the notorious Doofenshmirtz family are declared wanted criminals by the authorities, and it's only a matter of time when they can be brought to justice for their crimes against humanity in the Tri-State Area. Members Unlike the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz family, only a handful of members have been shown. * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Charlene Doofenshmirtz * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Family gallery File:AT2D Image7.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz File:Fingernails.jpg|Charlene Doofenshmirtz File:Answer to the question 'Is Vanessa-2 in Tales from the Resistance'.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Appearances Heinz-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Charlene-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" (mentioned in deleted scene only) * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Vanessa-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" (cameo in deleted scene only) * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:D Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Villains Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Charlene Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Drusselsteinians Category:Families